502: Yang
Yang, A.K.A. Experiment 502, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to attack by spouting balls of lava. His one true place is creating a new island with Yin. He is voiced by Frank Welker. Yang was activated with Yin when water leaked from a car engine and touched his pod. Jumba said that should the two touch each other, they would cause a giant explosion, but they turned out to be a good example of Yin and Yang; they use fire and water to create a new island. He is seen in the episode "Finder" playing poker with Stitch, Yin, Richter, and Cannonball and at Lilo's slumber party in the episode "Dupe" with Yin, Richter and Cannonball. He was also one of the experiments reverted to evil in "Angel" and one of the players on Lilo's softball team in "Slugger" Personality Yang was shown to be short-tempered and hotheaded before his rehabilitation. He is also shown to not really care what others want him to do. An experiment of few words, Yang is a rather single-minded being. He will focus only on what's right in front of him, paying little heed to anything else going on around him; however, this isn't to say that he's stupid. Rather, this demonstrates something of an overconfidence in his own powers, as Yang believes them more than adequate to handle any threat. Yang has a bit of a temper as well, and (once he masters speaking English more) picks up a tendency to be boastful. However, he would defend his friends loyally – that is, if he had any other than Yin – although he doesn't see the need for "ohana" or "cousins". Appearance Yang is an orange and red weasel/lizard/dragon-like experiment with volcano-like spouts along his back, two volcano-like antennae on his head, black eyes, a round nose and a wide mouth with two fangs sticking out. He stands 3 feet tall and weighs 70 lbs. Special Abilities Yang can fire balls of lava from the spouts on his back at targets and enemies, and heat solid ground or other land with his feet. It is also shown that when Yin and Yang combine their powers, they are able to create rock/land. Weaknesses Anti-heat foam can incapacitate Yang and render him defenseless. Gallery ScreenCapture_03.06.13_10-49-30.jpg|Yang's experiment pod screenCapture 28.06.13 1-29-57.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 1-30-51.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 1-31-35.jpg|Yang laughing screenCapture 28.06.13 1-33-18.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 1-34-13.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 22-28-49.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 1-43-24.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 1-44-10.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 1-46-23.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 1-47-32.jpg screenCapture 26.01.13 21-15-39.jpg|Yang angry screenCapture 28.06.13 1-53-18.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 1-57-20.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 1-58-28.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 1-59-06.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 1-59-54.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 22-29-33.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 22-31-57.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-03-01.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-03-48.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-04-54.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-06-17.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-09-44.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-10-41.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-11-29.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-12-14.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-12-52.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 11-26-54.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-19-57.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-22-36.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 15-01-52.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-26-21.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-27-24.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-28-10.jpg|Yin and Yang meet screenCapture 28.06.13 2-32-08.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-33-31.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-36-38.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-39-54.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-42-42.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-44-16.jpg screenCapture 26.01.13 21-28-23.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-46-22.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 22-37-38.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 22-35-00.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-46-43.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-49-38.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-50-43.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 22-36-01.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-51-36.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-54-24.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-55-52.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-56-35.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.13 21-30-50.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 3-02-52.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 3-03-57.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 3-05-04.jpg ScreenCapture 10.04.13 8-33-05.jpg ScreenCapture 10.04.13 8-34-18.jpg ScreenCapture 10.04.13 8-38-40.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 13-59-59.jpg|Yang playing poker screenCapture 28.06.13 14-00-51.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 14-01-38.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 14-02-39.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 14-02-40.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 14-04-16.jpg screenCapture 27.01.13 16-08-44.jpg|Yang wins poker screenCapture 05.03.13 20-50-26.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 20-03-29.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 18-38-06.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 1-44-06.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 1-44-40.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 1-45-40.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 12-50-11.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-44-37.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 1-46-38.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-45-30.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-47-07.jpg|"TP the Pleakley" screenCapture 08.07.13 1-48-26.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 1-49-44.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-48-02.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h49m07s255.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h49m33s250.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h50m07s244.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h51m22s78.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h51m44s35.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-25-15h12m36s85.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h53m04s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h53m20s200.png|Yang turned evil vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h14m07s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h55m28s228.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h53m54s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h58m00s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h58m08s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h59m19s121.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-17h13m13s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h00m13s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h02m46s225.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h03m23s112.png ScreenCapture 18.06.13 10-58-22.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-23-25.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-54-55.jpg ScreenCapture 30.04.13 19-12-15.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-59-46.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-16-48.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h11m08s119.png vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h11m13s176.png vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h12m01s104.png vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h11m33s125.png vlcsnap-2013-01-10-17h05m02s195.png vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h14m13s173.png vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h13m41s124.png vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h13m16s123.png screenCapture 27.02.14 16-48-54.jpg screenCapture 18.03.14 8-58-34.jpg screenCapture 18.03.14 9-26-22.jpg screenCapture 18.03.14 9-29-27.jpg vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h00m20s197.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h42m09s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h52m56s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h05m28s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h08m45s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h40m04s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-13h29m46s233.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h45m57s141.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-15h59m57s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h02m58s17.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h15m54s39.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h58m39s226.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h53m33s252.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h54m21s21.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h43m51s120.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h53m51s178.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-56-58.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h37m30s94.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png YA.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-40-58.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m08s242.png screenCapture 26.02.13 19-33-33.jpg panes70.jpg Trivia *His name is derived from the concept of Yin and Yang; in this case his name stems from the force of Yang, which represents masculinity, fire and heat, fitting his nature. *Yang's pod color is blue. *Yang is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 502 Primary function: Lava shooter". *Yang appears in the online game Lilo & Stitch: Alien Interception along with Plasmoid, Tank, Dupe, Clyde and Hämsterviel. Category:Experiments Category:Males